Modern computing systems generate heat during operation. The heat may affect certain platform components of a system, and is therefore generally required to be dissipated or removed from the system. Heat generated by the computing system may be limited or reduced using various thermal management techniques and/or heat dissipation techniques. For example, heat generated by a processor may be dissipated by creating a flow of air using a fan or blower. Further, various platform-level cooling devices may be implemented in conjunction with the fan or blower to enhance heat dissipation, such as heat pipes, heat spreaders, heat sinks, vents, phase change materials or liquid-based coolants.
Traditional computing systems include vents or other inlets to allow for a flow of air to enter the enclosure of the system to assist with cooling. These vents and other inlets may be undesirable in modern computing system designs, as designers and users prefer the aesthetic appearance of a system having no vents. Nonetheless, many mobile and stationary computer platforms require significant airflow to maintain component operability and acceptable ergonomic comfort levels and adequate venting is still required despite aesthetic considerations. Furthermore, an aesthetic industrial design is also becoming an increasingly important consideration. Consequently, a need exists for a concealed venting thermal solution for computing systems.